Talk:Mog Bonanza 2008
Correct me if I am wrong, but that's 1 million possible winning combinations? -- 20:22, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ah. 100,000. -- 20:26, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :::math. -- 20:30, 30 April 2008 (UTC) The Rank 3 prize is listed wrong for the RDM piece, it should be Duelist's Tabard, not Chapeau --Dalkiel 21:18, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :Fixed. -- 21:35, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Melee Crown is mentioned in 2 different ranks, 2 and 3 - the official page only has it as rank 2. - IkariLoona 21:51, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :Order should be correct now. -- 21:53, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Rank 3 Warrior Relic is Warrior's Cuisses, not Warrior's Lorica --Saikouoffenrir 02:15, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :Official PlayOnline page lists it as Lorica. -- 02:21, 1 May 2008 (UTC) ::POL page was corrected, made the change. -- 16:12, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Should assassin's armlets be listed as rank 2 & 3 --Lordshadow 15:41, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :PlayOnline page was like this when I made it, they've been correcting over the last 24 hours. Fixed now though. -- 16:12, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :: Rank 3 THF relic is Assassin's Culotte Soily 16:15, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :::Yup, its fixed now. -- 16:25, 1 May 2008 (UTC) The Odds I'm bad at math, but 100,000 possible combinations, only 10 chances per character, how many characters per Player ID? I'm curious at this because 100,000 x 1,000 = 100,000,000, so it's break even if you wouldn't also win 10 Rank 2, 100 Rank 3, 1000 Rank 4, and 10000 Rank 5 prizes. ... ... ...You know, aside from paying SE a massive amount of RL money, that is...--Ctownwoody 16:14, 3 May 2008 (UTC) My understanding is that there are 16 characters possible per Player ID... That's 160 chances for $15 for each of 2 months. (3 if you want to spread the chances out for each of the 10 possible digits and ensure a win of some form.) I have already expressed serious RMT and SquareEnix RL money concerns (could SE be doing this simply to make money -- for all it would take is a little time and $1 a month for 3 months or so to get a character to level 5 and get 10 more chances. 100,000,000 gil is a tremendously imbalancing prize, and then you have to imagine, on top of it, what if an RMT ring gets their hands on this many gil?? Loved the lottery idea when I heard about it at the Fan Festival 2007. Not as crazy about it now. --Starcade 09:45, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :1000 gil to enter, 100,000 winners. The money isn't inbalance at all, what gets put into the game gets sent back out. -- 17:40, 4 May 2008 (UTC) You'd only win the highest prize anyway, if you won rank 1, you would not also win rank 2-5 for matching those numbers as well. Also, the chances of all the numbers being picked on each server are low anyway. Even if 10,000 people were to enter, each paying 10,000 gil for ten chances, odds are many of them will be repeat numbers, so the maximum prize payout isn't likely to happen (one rank 1, nine rank 2s, 90 rank 3s, etc). And if RMT go their hands on it... they'd get banned for selling it. You think they wouldn't know or keep an eye on someone who won 100 million who's name is Tvbwteds? -- 20:30, 4 May 2008 (UTC) at picking 0-9 for your last # on the 10 marbles, then using 9 mules to set your 4th # to 0-9 (each mule having a diferent set 4th # and 0-9 last #) this would mean your at least get 1 price rank 4 and every mule/ character would get some exp for getting 1 rank 5 price( 100%) then thats when the odds go from 10 mules 100% last price/ 10 mules 100% or getting 1 rank 4 price, then its geting that 1 willing number on that one winning mule to get the 3rd # right, thats 1/10 10% then getting the 2nd # right too 1/100 1% and ... getting the first # right 1/1000 /1% im lvling all 16 to 5 and hoping i get at least 2 rank 4 prices., or at least 1 equalling 700k Just a Thought One thing I have not heard anyone mention is if you ave a winning number on a mule, you really can not choose any item that is RA/EX, because you will not be able to trade it to your main character. So, unless you have the winning marble on your main character, you can't really get a Relic piece to complete your set. This is, of course, assuming that the marbles are RA/EX so you will be unable to trade them as well. Which I would think would be the only way to regulate you only having 10 marbles (like you have 1 #1 marble, 1 #2 marble...etc.). Just a thought. Which I hope I am wrong. --Burizado 19:56, 6 May 2008 (UTC)